Among service management methods, a static service management method is a method for providing a fixed server per service. Generally, the static service management method needs to drive enough servers so as to prepare for a load peak value.
However, the static service management method does not process work and returns a service failure to users, when loads requiring a larger number of servers than servers prepared for a system operation are generated. Further, the static service management method needs to wait for enough servers so as to prepare for a maximum load value, which results in wasting power in a general condition in which loads are not generated.
In addition, a technology for setting a server farm according to the related art may freely use resources within the server farm according to services, but may not be flexibly applied and may be a problem in regards to what reference the scale of the server farm is maintained, when a server larger than the server farm is requested.
Moreover, when the technology for setting a server farm individually manages all the resources and execution services in the large-scale cluster computer environment, the technology may have difficulty in management and increase a load of a management system.